ADMINISTRATIVE CORE PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is critical to facilitating the mission of the HHEAR Data Center, to provide logistical and intellectual support for the maintenance, analysis, interpretation, curation, and reuse of data generated by HHEAR. The Administrative Core will provide administrative and organizational management of the Data Repository and Management Core, Data Science Resource, and Statistical Services and Analysis Resource by serving as the primary interface between the Data Center and other units of the overall HHEAR Network (i.e., the HHEAR Coordinating Center and the HHEAR Exposure Assessment Laboratory Network). Further, Data Center leadership are committed to the FAIR principles, and thus we will strive to make HHEAR data as findable, accessible, interoperable, and reusable as possible. Additionally, considerable effort will be focused on the technical development of biomedical vocabulary/ontology data standards and the management of community-driven standards development. A unique Translation and Engagement group within the Administrative Core has been designed to develop, implement, and coordinate the dissemination and engagement activities within and across each resource of the HHEAR Data Center. This will allow us to achieve our goal of ensuring that HHEAR data and resources fulfill the FAIR principles and will be of immediate relevance to our stakeholders. Through these efforts, the HHEAR Data Center will ensure that research will advance quickly and efficiently toward a better understanding of the environment and human health across the lifecourse. The Administrative Core provides essential support to meet these goals. Additionally, leveraging our existing infrastructure and expertise will overcome the need for a long implementation process fraught with challenges ? we have already encountered and overcome many such challenges in implementing the CHEAR DC, and will be able to flexibly respond to the needs of the HHEAR Network.